1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to display technology, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display and the driving method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a waveform diagram showing scanning driving signals and data driving signals of typical pixels of the same column. As shown in FIG 1, for thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), scanning lines are for transmitting “Gate” scanning driving signals to TFTs to turn on the TFTs. Data lines are for transmitting the “Data” driving signals to the pixels (“Pix”) to supply the power to the pixels when the TFTs are turn on such that the display of the pixels are controlled. The pixels respectively displays red (R), green (G), and blue (B).
For typical liquid crystal displays, the “Gate” scanning driving signals may be delayed during the transition from the low potential to the high potential due to resistors and capacitors. As shown in FIG. 1, the waveform of one “Gate” scanning driving signal is better than that of the previous one such that the waveform of the “Data” driving signal of the R pixels is better than that of the G pixels. It can be understood that the voltage input to the R pixel is higher. Thus, the display effects of the R pixels and G pixels are not uniformly mixed, which seriously affects display performance of the TFT-LCD.